Piezoelectric devices have received recent interest as an environmental power source that harvests electrical energy from environmental sources such as wind, waves, solar energy or body movements. Piezoelectric devices incorporate materials (such as crystals and certain ceramics) that have the ability to generate an electric potential in response to an applied mechanical stress. Recent developments in nano-technology including nano-materials and nanodevices have led to interest in developing piezoelectric nanodevices capable of generating electricity.